Dream Holiday
by Amethyst5
Summary: Am and her friends go on holiday to New Zealand...little do they know that lord of the rings celebs are also in the area...
1. Default Chapter

The heat. The gorgeous loving heat. Not normally something I'm used to being from England. Well I guess the weather can be alright - but never as wonderful as this. I couldn't help but release a wide, content grin. We'd made it. New Zealand. The one place I'd always wanted to visit.  
  
I glanced across at Ruby. She looked pretty content too. But she was more used to the sun's rays, being from America. We sighed simultaneously, and laughed.  
  
'This is such a beautiful place,' i exclaimed. Ruby nodded her agreement.  
  
'But it's a shame Rose can't make it for another week,' i added, with a downcast expression.  
  
'Well least she's actually coming - thats the main thing,' Ruby replied.  
  
'I guess.' Rose was my best friend. Had been since year 7. She worked so hard to achieve her goals. I admired her, I really did. She was the one who had organised the trip and reunited us three once again. I grinned remembering the memories from when we had all first met up in America. Good times. Rose was at the press release of her first book, I was so proud of her. She had always had a talent for writing and had finally got her first publication, she was only 18.  
  
'Well shall we hunt down our hotel then?' Ruby suggested.  
  
'Yeah,' i replied, becoming annoyingly hyper again, 'Lets!'  
  
We picked up our cases once again and started shuffling our way down the track, dust swirling up underneath us.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have worn heels!' Ruby said, a note of disgust in her voice.  
  
'Come on! You'll be fine!' I laughed and linking arms we carried on down the road towards our hotel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Perfection. That's what it was. I almost pinched myself to check i wasn't living in a fantasy world. I spun around, grinning from ear to ear. From the pine wood floor to the peaceful cream ceiling, every inch of it was perfect, more than I'd ever hoped for.  
  
'Wow,' i breathed. Ruby silently nodded her agreement. 'This is sooooo cool!' I was becoming hyper again.  
  
'Am,' Ruby put her hand on my shoulder, 'Calm!'  
  
'Okay, okay! I'll try! But i just can't contain my excitement!'  
  
'We can go and explore in a minute if you want,' Ruby added with a grin, 'I can tell your itching to get out that door! Just give me a minute to freshen up will you?'  
  
'Sure!' I sunk down onto one of the beds with a content sigh, I was so happy.  
  
'It couldn't get any better than this,' I shouted across to the bathroom.  
  
'You sure? Even if we did meet........' a muffled reply started.  
  
'Shut up! It could happen! Anyway it doesn't matter either way - I can just tell this is gonna be the best holiday ever!'  
  
Ruby walked back into the bedroom. 'Yeah I know what you mean. It all seems so unreal. Its really great though.' She shouldered har backback. 'You ready?'  
  
'Am I ever!' With that we bounded out of the room, eager for adventure. 


	3. Chapter 3

'So, Ruby, erm well lets just pretend ok? If you were a movie star, going over some scenes for like the next blockbuster........'  
  
'Am! Shut up!' Ruby rolled her eyes.  
  
'I was only asking!' I retorted indignantly.  
  
'Well don't!' laughing Ruby shoved me aside playfully. I pushed her back.  
  
'So where now?' I inquired.  
  
'I dunno really, we've covered every single part of the hotel and grounds, the surrounding land, where else is there to go?!'  
  
'The beach?' I suggested. Ruby shoke her head.  
  
'Too hot!'  
  
'But that's a good thing! What are you like?! You complain when its cold and you complain even more when its blissfully hot!'  
  
Ruby shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly I had a brainwave.  
  
'I've got it!' I burst out.  
  
'Got what? Sunscreen - 'cause i could really do with some more here.......'  
  
'Noooo! I have the perfect place we can go! I'm suprised I didn't think of it before!'  
  
'What is it?' Ruby replied, rather more sarcastically than i expected.  
  
'Well I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but i have some relatives living around here, and I was thinking we could track them down and say 'hi' or something!'  
  
Ruby didn't look too happy. 'What's wrong? Don't you want to meet them?'  
  
'You have relatives here, with whom we could have stayed - saving us a fortune - and you didn't mention it?!'  
  
'Well, er, no I guess I didn't!' I looked up, Ruby looked pretty peeved. 'Hey! We're here now! Lets not dwell on the past! Rose booked it! Come on - please?' I did the best puppy dog impression I could do.  
  
'Oh alright then! But they better not live too far away! My feet are killing me enough as it is!'  
  
'Thank you!' I hugged Ruby and once again we set off through the dust. 


	4. Chapter 4

'Now where?!' Ruby growned. 'Do you even know where they live?!'  
  
'Erm.......,' I started hesitantly, trying to cover up my embarassment. 'Well it shouldn't be too further....i hope.  
  
'You hope?! Jeez! Can't we just give up already? I'm tired.'  
  
'Yeah, i guess so, ' with a sigh I cast down the map I had been surveying.  
  
'Are you sure they actually live around here?' Ruby inquired.  
  
'Well, knowing my luck it was Australia or something........er.....hang on.......I think it was.....,' I ducked out of the way swiftly to avoid getting hit.  
  
'I'm sorry! You know what i'm like!'  
  
'Well next time write that sort of information down ok?!' I nodded to her request and glanced around to take in the landscape stretched out before us.  
  
It really was breath-taking. Bright green, rolling hills formed the background, shimmering in the Sun. There was a glimpse of the ocean beyond sparkling like diamonds. In the foreground wooden huts were scattered around, all in all a very peaceful image. I sighed.  
  
'Look, don't feel bad,' Ruby mistook my content for grievance. 'We'll still make the most of it! Come on, lets look around a bit - god knows there must be some shops here somewhere!'  
  
I laughed at her last comment and started to follow her lead. After about five minutes of silince Ruby stopped and turned to me, pointing.  
  
'Look! People! We're not the only ones on a hike-gone-wrong!'  
  
I was about to argue the fact that the hike had not 'gone wrong', it had only strayed a little, when I actually spotted the people she was talking about.  
  
They looked strangely familiar - althought I knew I could never have met them before. I wasn't wearing my glasses so they were still unfocused to me, but I soon found out that Ruby could at least see a little of their appearance when she began to tug on my arm.  
  
'Wow!!!!!! Oh-my-god!!!!! That guy is such a fluffy!!! Oh and that one too, and possibly that other one on his right.......'  
  
'He's a what?!'  
  
'A fluffy! Oh right, british yeah, erm fluffy - I guess that to you would be.......'  
  
'Fit?!' I suggested guessing from the tone she had used.  
  
'Yeah, fit! Lets go meet them!'  
  
'Oh not that we would be too forward or anything!'  
  
'Of course not!' Ruby grinned, 'Okay then - lets casually walk past them then!'  
  
'That's just asking for trouble!' I retorted, but it was too late Ruby had started off, I caught up with her and whispered, 'Now somthing really enbarassing will happen won't it?! One of us will fall or.......'  
  
'Don't be so negative!' she shot back. 'Now look single!' I rolled my eyes and continued to walk by her side.  
  
'Look, they just went behind that hut!' I pointed.  
  
'Good, we have them cornered, well kinda,' Ruby replied with a note of triumph.  
  
'I'll walk through first - and you follow - okay?' I nodded my agreement, and watched as she sauntered round the bend. I peered round, then followed about 2 steps after my friend.  
  
Ruby stopped. I came up to her. 'What's wrong - are they minging?!'  
  
'Huh? Minging?'  
  
'Never mind!'  
  
'No - they're not here.......'  
  
'Oh well! Come on don't look so upset - look its getting late we better head back.'  
  
'I guess.' Ruby nodded and we started walking off.  
  
'They were probably taken anyway...' I started but was interupted by a scream. I tried not to laugh I really did........but it was funny.  
  
Ruby was crumpled up in a ditch, after having tripped over a log. I would've helped her.......if I hadn't been doubled over with laughter.  
  
I eventually managed to pull her out - after recovering. She was alrite - but not as amused as I had been.  
  
'Is she okay?' I heard a voice from behind ask. It was deep and smooth but I could also tell its owner had been amused by the sight of my accident prone friend (although I was hardly one to talk!).  
  
I whipped around the face him. 'Yeah, she's fine.' I replied with a smile. I stopped. Ruby had been right - this guy at least was fit. His dark eyes glistened.  
  
'Good - that was a pretty dramatic fall, and I should know!' He smiled. I couldn't help but grin back. He had the most amazing smile I had ever seen, and perfect teeth too!  
  
Just then the rest of his friends came round the corner. 'Orli! What's going on?' One of them inquired.............. 


End file.
